scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: How Far I'll Go (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' Summer music video of How Far I'll Go from Moana. Song: * How Far I'll Go Song From: * Moana (2016) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * Duchess: I've been standing at the edge of the water long as I can remember never knowing really why. * Sawyer: I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try. * Emmy: Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back. * Rei Hino: To the place I know where I cannot go where I long to be. * Brittany Miller: See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me, * Daphne Blake: And no one knows how far it goes. * Olivia Flaversham: If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, * Zoe Orimoto: One day, I'll know if I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go. * Misty: I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island everything is by design. * Cassie: I know everybody on this island has a role on this island so maybe I can roll with mine. * Usagi Tsukino: I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along. * Ariel: But the voice inside sings a different song: What is wrong with me? * (Beach Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants) * Spongebob Squarepants: What a great day. * Jeanette Miller: See the light as it shines on the sea it's blinding. * Wheezie: But no one knows how deep it goes, * Velma Dinkley: And it seems like it's calling out to me so come find me. * Makoto Kino: And let me know: What's beyond that line?Will I cross that line? * Sharon Spitz: The line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me, * Zoe Drake: And no one knows how far it goes. * Jasmine: If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, * Kim Possible: One day, I'll know how far I'll go. * (Beach Scene from Pokemon: Beauty and the Beach) Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Digimon Frontier (Welcome to My Nightmare; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (The Misty Mermaid; @1997 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Dinosaur King (A Miner Disaster; @2007 Sunrise) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) Note: * Here's my 1st Summer Music Video of the year. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:How Far I'll Go Music Video Spoofs‎ Category:Summer Videos